kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 1
|-|English= Issue 1 Breaking Martial Law in Heimdallr Lifted The Vermillion Capital of Heimdallr has been in a state of chaos since the late chancellor's address, but that appears to be coming to a close due in full to the tireless efforts of the Noble Alliance. The alliance has officially announced its hasty defeat over the rebels lurking within the city's bounds, as well as declared that the elements in the former Imperial Army who plotted the rebellion have been all but stamped out. As a result, martial law in the city has finally been lifted, with Noble Alliance Supreme Commander Duke Cayenne confidently stating: 'The capital's safety is now assured.' That one of the pillars of the Empire's security would start a rebellion to begin with has been a shock to the nation as a whole, and a heavy sense of dread grows among the citizens. The situation is not without its positives, however, as the alliance forces have valiantly sworn to continue safeguarding the city. Upon reaching out for comment, they claimed their actions were merely a part of one's duty. One can only hope that placing our trust in these brave men and women will mark a turning point in returning peace to our great nation. ◆What of the Rebels?◆ It is certain that the rebels responsible for organizing the uprising have far more allies than is currently known, and the Noble Alliance is working day and night to both find and apprehend all those who had any involvement with this unconscionable act of treason. It is also suspected that the recent assassination of former chancellor Giliath Osborne may have been the work of the rebels as well. A reliable source told us, 'While our investigation is still underway, we believe there is far more to all of this than initially anticipated.' As it stands, a number of the army's armored divisions are continuing to act in a manner truly unfit for citizens of the Empire, frequently instigating conflict against alliance forces stationed across the country. The same thoughts are no doubt running through the minds of every Erebonian citizen: what would possibly inspire such clear acts of betrayal towards His Majesty? At what point will the guilty parties come forward and surrender? We of the Imperial Chronicle say: Only time will tell. Society The Imperial Family Rests In light of recent events, the Imperial family is expected to remain inside Valflame Palace in comfort. The Imperial Household Agency has reassured the public that this move is only for security reasons, but those close to the family have expressed concerns, speculating the true reason to be that they may be deeply distressed by the current chaotic state of the nation. At least one member of the Noble Alliance has reached out to us to further clarify the Imperial family's position, relaying His Majesty's instructions to 'do what must be done for the sake of the Empire.' As of this publication, the only member of the Imperial family unaccounted for is His Highness Prince Olivert. Fearing for his safety, the Noble Alliance has assured it is leaving no stone unturned in its efforts to locate him. Report Soldats Unveiled The new weapons being developed to ensure the safety of the Vermillion Capital, now known as Panzer Soldats, were formally unveiled in a private press event. Standing at seven arge tall, the manned behemoths were immediately met with an overwhelmingly positive reception, being welcomed both as symbols of a strength and as a perfect weapon for keeping Erebonia's people protected. Some have referred to the Soldats as 'Knights of Justice,' and indeed, the memory of them fighting battle after battle to prevent the rebels' uprising is still fresh in our minds. The Noble Alliance is planning to station them throughout the Empire to aid in the fight against enemy forces. Breaking Kreuzen Province Almost Fully Under Control The Kreuzen Province may be the first to fully eradicate all rebellious elements if a recent announcement is any indication. While some battles are still ongoing within the province's borders, their end seems to only be a matter of time. A source connected to the forces confided that he 'hopes His Majesty will be proud of our work,' further expressing how his men were wholly dedicated to the elimination of the rebels in the region. Regrettably, a large number of villages and towns have been caught up in the conflict, giving us one more reason to pray this war comes to an end as soon as possible. Notice Information on Wanted Persons Needed A large number of persons believed to have some connection to the rebellion are wanted, including members of the Railway Military Police, officers in other parts of the Imperial Army, politicians in the former Reformist Faction, and even a small number of students. For the good of our nation's dignity, citizens with any information at all that could lead to their capture are urged to come forward and inform a member of the Noble Alliance forces or their local provincial army as soon as possible. Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books